This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypothesis 01: An analysis of environmental profiles, athropometric data and diet will demonstrate that epidemiological risk factors linked with poor bone health are significantly associated wtih traumatic forearm fractures in African American children. these include factors associated with vitamin D deficiency (limited sun exposure, a history of breast feeding with lack of exogenous supplementation, poor dietary intake of calcium and/or vitamin D), and increased BMI. Aim 01: Subjects and controls will be briefly interviewed to obtain demographic data, circumstances of injury and quantification of sun exposure. Using the GCRC Bionutrition Research Core, anthropometric measurements and dietary assessments will be obtained and analyzed. Data will include height, weight, body mass index, history of prior breastfeeding, use of supplementation, and current dietary intake of calcium and Vitamin D. The goal of this specific aim is to identify and compare sociodemographic/environmental profiles, anthro. data and dietary risk factors in the groups. Hypothesis 02: An analysis of biochecmical indicators of vitamin D deficiency will demonstrate that at least ten percent of African American children with traumatic forearm fractures have deficient levels. Aim 02: Using the CNMC laboratory and the GCRC Bioanalytical-Mass Spectometry Core Laboratory, we will evaluate biochemical parameters of Vitamin D deficiency in each of the groupss. These indicators include hydroxyvitamin D, calcium and phosphorous levels. The goal of this specific aim is to identify and compare the presence of subclinical vitamin D deficiency/Vitamin D insufficiency in each of the groups. Hypothesis 03: Dual energy x-ray absorptiometry measurements will demonstrate that low bone density and/or bone mineral content is associated with traumatic forearm fractures.